fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!
Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! is the third game in the Papa Louie series of platformer games, following Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Description Papa Louie 3 is the third installment of this wildly popular platformer series. This time, you will be exploring the Land of Munchmore's sweeter side. Just don't let the candy fool you, it's dangerous out there! It's up to Captain Cori to rescue Papa Louie and the rest of the customers from Radley Madish, Luau LePunch, and an endless army of slimy Sundaesauruses! Over two dozen food fanatics embarked on a cruise aboard the S.S. Louie to celebrate the long awaited unveiling of Seaside Freezeria. The celebration turns sour as Radley Madish and his new muscle, Luau LePunch, commandeer the ship. Using the Warp Coins, Radley and company unleash a powerful portal to pull Papa Louie and the rest of the customers back to the Land of Munchmore. There, they are caged and held captive by Radley's growing army of Sundaesauruses -- an army that our captive chefs are unwillingly forced to create under the harsh direction of Radley himself. Meanwhile, the lone Captain Cori must trek her way through Muchmore's wild terrain, battle fierce food baddies, and rescue her captive passengers and crew. As the customers are rescued, they join the fight as playable characters; each with their own unique weapon and skills. *Over 9 expansive lands to explore *Brand new underwater worlds to explore *28 playable customers to unlock *19 customers making their platforming debut *3 new and 3 returning customer skills to master *6 unique challenges in each level *Use coins to buy new outfits for your customers *over 36 brand new baddies *48 unique badges to earn while you play *2 epic boss battles *Free to play online! Preview September 15 to November 4: The Bon Voyage! story that sets up the back story of the upcoming game is released in comic strip format, with each strip published onto the Flipline Studio blog once a week every Monday. November 4: The game is officially announced. No release date has been set. November 11: The main "Baddies" are introduced. Radley Madish is back, and this time, he's brought the Luau LePunch and the SundaeSaurus herd with him. November 25: Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 winner Yui will be making her first appearance in this game. December 3: Customers will be swimming as they go through certain areas of the game. A first for the platformer games (Guppy Guard Express does not count). December 9: To appreciate the work that is involved in making a platformer like PL3:WSA, Matt and Tony showed off the level editor that they are using to create this game. Players will not be able use this to make their own custom levels as it is not designed for public use. December 16: Introducing new baddies, Cherry Bombs. Familiar to those who have played the Cool Shot Mini game, as well as a drizzle flavor in Papa's Donuteria, as well as the design underneath Scooter's skateboard, there will be three kinds of dangerous Cherry Bombs: the Cherry Bomb, the armored Cordial Bomb, and the underwater Cherry Mine. December 23: A new area called Wintergreen Way is revealed. Although this is a tropical setting, it is snowing here, so there will be "some snow, palm trees, and slippery ice!" January 8: A new skill that will debut in PL3:WSA is a swim boost. "Most customers are defenseless in the water, and have to avoid the enemies they encounter. However, those with the Swim Boost skill can dart through the water taking out baddies along the way." January 14: Update on the whereabouts of Alberto and Penny. Since being captured by Radley Manish, "Penny and Alberto have been imprisoned and forced to build an army of terrifying Sundaesauruses. We can only hope that someone will rescue them from the clutches of the evil Radley Madish." January 22: A new skill that will debut in PL3:WSA is "dash". "To perform a Dash, simply press down to get ready...Then press Space to unleash a burst of speed. The momentum will allow you to plow through enemies, Cracker Blocks, and even speed through straightaways!" January 29: So what happened to Papa Louie??? Radley is not taking any chances this time around. So he assigned the fearsome, Luau LePunch, to personally watch over the imprisoned, Papa Louie. February 11: Introducing more new baddies, Bananas. Two groups of bananas will make their presences known in the game: Banana Pants on land (who are familiar to those who have played the Cool Shot mini game), and Scubananas in the water. February 17: Not all of the inhabitants of Munchmore are baddies. Introducing the neighborly Rocky Road. February 25: It is announced that the game will be released on Wednesday, March 4, 2015. March 4: The game was officially released. Skills * 'Dashing (new skill) '- This skill allows the customer to dash through cracker blocks and enemies. This skill can be preformed by Akari, Lisa, Pinch Hitwell and Alberto. Their background color is light pink. * 'Double Jump '- This skill allows the customer to jump again in the air, thus reaching new heights. It is performed by Scooter, Ivy and Timm. Their background of icon is orange. * 'Gliding '- This skill allows the customer to glide in the air. It is performed by Professor Fitz, Foodini, Papa Louie and Trishna. Their background icon is yellow. * 'Ground Pound '- This skill allows the customer to break cracker blocks in a downward motion to enter a new area. It can be performed by Vicky, Kahuna, Kingsley and Xolo. Their background icon is red. * 'Swim Boost (new skill) '- This skill allows the customer to swim through strong currents into hidden areas. This customers who can performs this skill are Utah, Nick and Gremmie. Their background icon is dark blue. * 'Wall Climbing (new skill) '- This skill allows the customer to climb up straight parts on walls as if there was a ladder there. The customers who can perform this are Robby, Johnny, Radlynn and Penny. Their background icon is green. The background icon for the customers without special skills (Captain Cori, Chuck, Yui, Hank, Willow and Sasha) is purple. Characters Baddie List * Pina Coolada * Coco Coolada * Poco Coolada * Banana Pants * Scubanana * Gummy Onion * SundaeSaurus * Nutty Butter * Yum N' M's * Mallow Men * Cherry Bomb * Cordial Bomb * Cherry Mine * Cheesecake Wheel * Pepper Mint * Radish * Pararadish * Mangoby * Gummeel * Kiwi Gulper * Strawbuzzy * Peachbuzzy * Brownie Bop * Blondie Bop * Wildberry Derps * Splashberry Derps * Cupidberry Derps * Dreammissile * Powseeker * Creameo Boulder * Chocomint * Spear Mint * Swizzler * Winter Onion * Disco Plumm * Cookie Doughman * Hucklebat * Scuba Radish * Luau LePunch * Radley Madish Levels and Missions Level 1: Blue Moon Bay # Rescue Chuck # Rescue Yui # Rescue Hank (needs Swim Boost) # Find 5 Tropical Charms # Defeat 3 SundaeSaurus # Find 100 coins (needs Gliding) Level 2: Gummy Grotto # Rescue Utah # Rescue Willow (needs Swim Boost) # Rescue Sasha (needs Wall Climb) # Find 5 Gummy Worms # Defeat 6 SundaeSaurus (needs Swim Boost) # Find 100 coins (needs Dashing) Level 3: Neapolitown # Rescue Robby # Rescue Gremmie (needs Wall Climb) # Rescue Foodini (needs Dashing) # Find/meet 5 Residents (needs Gliding) # Defeat 10 SundaeSaurus (needs Wall Climb) # Find 100 coins (needs Swim Boost) Level 4: Vanilla Heights # Rescue Papa Louie # Rescue Johnny (needs Dashing) # Rescue Lisa (needs Gliding) # Find 5 Luau coins (needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 10 SundaeSaurus (needs Dashing) # Find 100 coins (needs Ground Pound) Level 5: Wintergreen Way # Rescue Akari # Rescue Nick (needs Gliding) # Rescue Trishna (needs Ground Pound) # Find 5 Gulpies (needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 9 SundaeSaurus (needs Wall Climb) # Find 100 coins (needs Double Jump) Level 6: Mintley Meadow # Rescue Vicky # Rescue Pinch Hitwell (needs Ground Pound) # Rescue Kahuna (needs Double Jump) # Find 5 pairs of sunglasses (needs Wall Climb) # Defeat 9 SundaeSaurus (needs Dashing) # Find 100 coins (needs Swim Boost) Level 7: Lake Chocodunk # Rescue Timm # Rescue Professor Fitz (needs Double Jump) # Rescue Ivy (needs Swim Boost) # Find 5 Balloons (needs Wall Climb) # Defeat 6 SundaeSaurus (needs Ground Pound) # Find 100 Coins (needs Gliding) Level 8: Cookie Cavern # Rescue Radlynn # Rescue Kingsley (needs Double Jump) # Rescue Scooter (needs Dashing) # Find 5 Radish Coins (needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 8 SundaeSaurus (needs Gliding) # Find 100 Coins (needs Wall Climb) Level 9: Radley Caverns # Rescue Alberto and Penny Level X: X Zone Here, players can rescue Xolo. Players are not awarded a warp key upon beating the level. Badges Warp Keys Unlocking Customers Defeating Enemies Completing Levels Outfit Styles Breaking Through Obstacles Collecting Items Trivia *Some Baddies not listed include: Jellyback, Jellyblurp, Cloudberry Puff, Blackberry Puff, Raspberry Puff, Laddish, and Truffle Bomb. (Confirmed by Matt - need verification here) *The names of the Neapolitown Locals are: Rocky Road, Mr. Sherbet, Betty Pecan, Jill Berry, and Chip McMint. *Many of the baddies players encounter in this game are similar to the ones in the previous two Papa Louie platformer games. *Almost all of baddies found underwater can be defeated by a character that has the Swim Boost skill. Cherry Mines will explode on impact and inflict damage to the character whether contact was intentional or not. Bon Voyage File:Frame1.jpg|Part 1 File:Frame21.jpg|Part 2 File:Frame3.jpg|Part 3 File:Frame4.jpg|Part 4 File:Frame5.jpg|Part 5 File:Frame6.jpg|Part 6 File:Frame7.jpg|Part 7 File:Frame8.jpg|Part 8 Blogannounce.jpg Gallery File:Comingsoon_blogWSA.jpg File:Blog_pose.jpg|The main villains File:Sundaesaurus.jpg|The SundaeSaurus File:Yui_hood.jpg|Yui and her Trusty Crossbow File:Yui_reveal.jpg|Yui will make her in-game debut in PL3:WSA File:Swimming.jpg|Customers will be taking the plunge for the first time. File:Level_editor_tiles.jpg File:Level_editor_layers.jpg File:Level_editor_shot.jpg File:Level_editor_sample.jpg File:Cherries.jpg File:wintergreenway1.jpg|Wintergreen Way. File:Swimboost.jpg|Nick with Swim Boost as a special skill File:Swimmingskill.jpg File:Captured.jpg|Alberto and Penny have been forced to make the deadly SundaeSaurus creatures. Who will save them? File:Dash03.jpg|Pinch Hitwell with Dash as a special skill File:Dash01.jpg|Pinch...on your mark...get set... File:Dash02.jpg|GO!!! File:Poorpapa.jpg|Poor Papa Louie! File:Bananas.jpg 10998255 931631510214279 1235616240778174073 n.png File:Rocky.jpg screenshot_0615.jpg File:Releasedate.jpg PL3ComingSoon.png|Screenshot taken before the game was released WSA1.png|PINEAPPLE VS PINEAPPLE PISTOL WSA3.png|Yui's Style B outfit WSA4.png|Luau LePunch: WANTED Blogannounce40.jpg pl3 end card.png|The end card after defeating Radley pl3 level 9.png|Fighting Radley end.JPG|End card with Xolo least.JPG|End card with least amount of customers possible Captain Cori Papa Louie 3 heart.jpg|Captain Cori Collecting a heart FIGHT!!!!.jpg|Captain Cori v.s Sundaesarus! Swimity Swim.jpg|Chuck taking a dive Outfits Captain_Cori_in_Papa_Louie_3:_When_Burgers_Attack!.jpeg|Captain Cori Chuck in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!.jpeg|Chuck yui1.JPG|Yui willow76.png|Willow Hank.png|Hank lisa.png|Lisa pinch hitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell Sasha1.JPG|Sasha Ivy1.JPG|Ivy Johnny2.png|Johnny Akari in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack!.jpeg|Akari Alberto in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!.jpeg|Alberto Robby1.png|Robby KahunaPL3.png|Kahuna Utah in Papa Louie 3_When Sundaes Attack!.png|Utah Penny in Papa Louie 3-When Sundaes Attack!.png|Penny Nick_pl3.png|Nick Xolo_pl3.png|Xolo Timm_pl3.png|Timm Gremmie_pl3.png|Gremmie Scooter_pl3.png|Scooter Radlynn_pl3.png|Radlynn Foodini_pl3.png|Foodini Papa_Louie_pl3.png|Papa Louie Trishna_pl3.png|Trishna Professor_Fitz_pl3.png|Professor Fitz Vicky_pl3.png|Vicky Kingsley_pl3.png|Kingsley Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2015 Games Category:Games